


With You It Took My Heart

by cazmalfoy



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davy Jones took more than he intended to. He got a part of Will as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You It Took My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post Dead Man's Chest.

Will Turner started into the mirror in front of him. His eyes were bloodshot, both from crying and the lack of sleep.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since they had left Jack to die. Two weeks since Elizabeth had tricked Jack into staying behind.

Two weeks of nothing but happy dreams of the Pirate Captain and devastating realities when he woke to find that Jack wasn't there anymore.

Will didn't know what the other crew members thought. Or even what Elizabeth thought. But Will had to believe that they would find Jack, rescue him from Davy Jones and everything would be right once more. He had to, it was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Cheer up, William," Will heard Jack's voice whisper.

Will closed his eyes, "Jack," he whispered, barely audible over the rushing of the sea outside the cabin.

Will knew that he was imaging it, he knew that Jack wasn't with him, but Will felt a hand glide down his chest, his own following it's path, and soft lips on his neck.

Will moaned quietly as he unfastened the laces on his trousers, letting them fall to the ground as his cock sprang free from it's confines.

Will closed his hand around his aching cock, gasping at the sensatations his rough hands produced. The skin on his hands were rough, like Jack's, from doing manual work for such a long time.

'So beautiful,' 

"Jack," Will whispered, speeding up his movements. "I miss you so much," Will gasped as his other hand reached down to cup his balls.

'I miss you too, love,' 

Will titled his head back, imagining Jack suckling and nibbling on his neck and ear lobe, like he always did.

'Come for me,' 

__Jack's voice intructed. _'I want to see you. Come for me, William.'__ _

Will moaned and thrust himself into his hand once more before he came with a quiet cry, Jack's name on his lips.

'That's my boy,' 

Will opened his eyes, panting as he leant heavily on the dresser. He lifted his hand to wipe away tears that he hadn't known had fallen. He was surprised to see how badly he was shaking.

"We will find you, Jack," Will whispered, pressing the palm of his hand against the mirror. "Even if it kills me, I will find you."

 


End file.
